


Destiny.

by Iamnotgoodatnaming



Category: 1930-40, Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kindness soul is the protagonist, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotgoodatnaming/pseuds/Iamnotgoodatnaming
Summary: Monsters had been locked long enough to twist their once peaceful ways in aggressive and murderous, many monsters had to see loved ones and innocents die in hands of others monsters, but three skeleton brothers had promised to free them from the tyranny and isolation they been kept at, the monsters last trace of hope holds on them.°°°In the middle of a city infected be corruption, delinquency, violence and mobs there's low chances to green soulded humans to survive. Those who cling to maintain their kindness ends up with rotten souls filled with hopelessness, and despite that you are still here,  regardless of fear, the injustice and loneliness a green soul raise to keep those who love protected and safe.You are filled with KINDNESS.





	1. Looking at the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this it means that you found something that I wrote interesting, that means a world for me, so it is in my best hope to not disappoint you.  
I'm not an english native speaker, so if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to notify me. This is also the first fanfic I've ever write, so sugesstion are always welcome.
> 
> Well, thats all, I will put a small message at the end of the chapter so see you there.

Chapter 1.

We arrived the monster's area a bit earlier from the time the meet was set. I can feel my heart pounding on my chest with trepidation as I outsite the car and walk to the meeting place. Over this many years dealing with gangsters, ambitious enterprises and so many powerful and corrupted people, one would though that I must had already become used to this, after all, this is just a business meeting, but I couldn't help feeling nervous, this was the very first time that I came to face something like this.

  
Ever since my grandfather's death I had to take full care of our village, dealing with any circumstance and problem that had pesented. Many though that my father would take the lead one day, but he had left very clear in his younger days that he wasn't interested in a public life. He followed his passion and decided for the life of a baker, calm and warm hearted, he passed away leaving kind memories to the ones who met him.

As my grandfather confident, I can tell that grandpa was grateful that he stayed out of his business, luck weren't the same for me, though. Always interested in learning whatever my grandfather told me about, either were a life advice or how to deal with the people's problems in order to make life easier for the village. I developed a strong feeling of responsibility and care for the life each person in there, the same my grandfather had until his last days. In the age of twelve he asked me that if I was interested in becoming his right hand and help him, take a part of the work with him, accepted without hesistation and started with paper work. When I graduated from college I was in control of most of the operations in the village, made the free potable water a reality for the citizens, inaugurated some hospitals and made our village become a tourist attraction because of it's beauty, something that remained even today despite the pollution from the most industrialized parts of the city that threatened with killing any plant and flower.

Those were some good days, a quick smile drawed on my lips when the memories came to my head, felt in my heart a little height and a warm sensation fill it, the relief of feeling the family support and trust of the people in the progress, whish it never had ended.

Back to the present I am surrounded by gang problems, our once small pretty village become part of a ever growing but really economically affected city, jobs are always need but that doesn't seem to affect the gangs business that ruled the other side of the city trough violence and fear, those unwanted individuals made the once peaceful life of the citizens a living nightmare, they were disposed to do whatever it takes to made them selves with power and money, and doesn't seem to care in harming others nor minded to take the life of innocents. This terrifies me, sometimes I wonder how this world has mercilessly turned to the rule of "killing or being killed".

Violence made it self a constant in the every day life of people, and it doesn't seem to be disappearing any day sooner. I took great care to stay aside from all that, tried to prevent my people to get involved in those things but one can not control everything and problems came inevitably.

As I said, the profit that our part of the city or territory, as they call it, is not deniable. Even if the depression made it really hard these days here were way easier than to the others parts of the city, unfortunately, that brougts the attention from the others territories. Who would try to take a part of it, either through a business deal; which I am always glad to hear, or vandalism and threatening, and that were the big problem now. I wouldn't' say that I'm temperamental person, but if there is something I can't allow is to my dared people to be harmed. We would not be hurt without fighting back, we make our point clear at not being molested. We are a family and we stand for each other.  
But this is completely new for me, always knew about the existence of monsters but actually seeing one face to face was something I had never experienced before.  
Its since long ago that the specie of monsters, also know as magic creatures, live among human kind. Different from humans in looks, customs and traditions they also have a different soul, a magic soul, that accord to magiesthology it's made of compassion, love and hope. While the human souls does not necessarily needs that components to exist, which made them way stronger than monster's ones as I remember.

Never put much attention on ancient history or monster biology so I'm not sure how that works or it's meaning, only thing I know is that the human / monsters relationship is really tense. This were settled long ago, legends relates histories about a war between humans and monsters that made the monster kind lost many and part away to live hidden under the huge mount E. bott, apart from human civilization, refusing to interact with other species. Even nowadays it were really rare seeing monsters and humans bonding together. That's why it was so surprising when a desolated part of the city were taken by the monsters and not only that but they were also extending.  
Perhaps it wasn't a surprise when one day I had a call from Wingdings Gaster ,one of the 'bosses' of monster comunity that settled in E. bott city, I suppose that the boss nickname stands for being a mob boss... He called me to have a meting and discuss what I think is a partnership were we both could get benefited.

At first the sound of his voice made me flinch, it was deep and raspy. He speaked slowly and methodically, with the parsimony that only wise people had, but it were tinted with urgency, as if he needed to end the call as quick as possible.

I really liked the guy, even if I had only specked with him by phone, he were so respectful and courteous, so very different from the arrogant and aggressive ways of others mobs heads and politicians, the had always looked down at me just because of my gender. It become so normal for me to deal with this kind people that not hearing a hostile or petulant tone at the other side of the phone felt strangely pleacent. He sort of remainded me of my self, we shared two important things, deep concern for your communities well-being and hope for a better tomorrow, with that he gained much of my sympathy and respect. The only thing that bugges me were his insistence in the meet to be done at the port, even when I told him that I didn't minded to go to his office or welcome him on mine's.

Despite the uneasiness that made me feel the strange situation, I was really excited and curious to see him. I turned around to look at Mia to send her a nervous smile, she smiled back, equally or even more nervous . Mia is my bestfriend, my right hand and partner in everything since college, we had been together for this five years and our friendship become into a family feeling over the years.

As soon as I took the responsibility to care and protect my grandfather's legacy I asked her to be by my side, with her persistence and my constant inclination on looking for others well state we were the perfect duo. I own her that I could do anything without forgetting important meetings, mixing papers or having a mental breakdown, she put order in my life and helped me in any new project I embarked, that were so many that we barely had free time to be together, but it never stop us to joke and gossip from time to time, like when we were just two teens.

She is really shy and silent when she meets new people but once you get to meet her there isn't a way to stop her from talking and once she started with a book she were reading, that is a different one every week, pray for patience cause she gets so excited that can speak for hours.

\- Isn't it exciting - I slowed my steps to walk by her side.

\- Yeah, real monsters, I wonder if they are like in the books. - Her eyes shining with excitement behind her glasses.

\- I doubt it, but if we see Frankenstein's monster I will let you ask him for autograph your book.

She got serious.

\- No, he can not longer. - Oh, it's true.

\- The poor boy... he deserved better.

She blincked with a unbeliwered look in her face.

\- Deserved better? He killed two people! - Shit, I forgot we had a discussion about this the last time, there's not turning back now.

\- But just because he were treated without any compasion or care in his entire life. First he were bring to life for selfish desires, then got reyected by the men who created him, were judged as a monstruosity just for the way he looked and had a life of lonelyness. If he were treated with some sweetness insteand of constant reyection the outcome would be totally diferent. - I expined - As I always say, the sweetness can heal any heart.

\- And I say that if he persevered in trying to show his inteligence people would recognize that he meant no harm, but he give up and prefered to take revenge...

While Mia was focused in our calorous dispute my eyes slip to the Jason and Greg, they walked behind us chatting, or they version of chating, that were Greg talking about everyhing and Jason nodding afirmative or negatively acording to what Greg said.

The oldest, Jason, were a huge man with a strong jaw and a deep scar that crossed from his cheek bone to his upper lip, no one ever asked him about his scar, first because they were afraid of him and second cause they didn't wanted to break the mystery around it. I never asked cause i know that he really does not like to talk about it.  
Jason were the bodyguard of my grandfather for twenty years and had basically saw me grow up.

He was with me and my grandfather at my father's funeral and stayed with us until the end of the ceremony.

And again after all had gone, when your grandfather left too.

I remember that I cried grabing on him, unable to stand still for my own, and for the first time in my life I saw, the always stoic silent man, sobbing. Since neither of you were good at talking about emotional matters, you just let your tears drop in silence as you gave the last good bye to a wonderful man and a great boss, that were like a paternal figure to Jason. That were a shared memory between of us.

In the other hand were Greg, he is tall, even taller than Jason but way more skinny, the big frown on his face delated his quick-tempered personality. He would eagerly get into fights at the slightest incitation, something that got worried sick his poor sister. I still remember that one day when she came to my office puling him by an ear, the large young boy followed her sister whining at her grab. I just stared at them in confusion, she took a deep breath before speaking.

\- Miss, I'm really sorry, I don't meant to bother you but I need you to help me. Could you, please? - She said rapidly.

\- Well of course, how may I help you? - I answered a little taken aback by the velocity of her words.

\- Is this dumbass in here! I need you to talk sense into him. - Greg just stood there cross-armed and fussed, even if he were so tall, he still behaved like a child, pouting like a reprimanded kid. I put my hand on my mouth to hide a smile while trying to give Cynthia a concerned look. - He got expelled from school.

\- I'm telling you, the rector has it against me!

\- And he came to my work and punched one of he customers, he almost got me fired.- She glanced fierily at him.- You know how hard it were for me to get that job, we can not give us the luxury of me lossing my job.

\- Gregory, you can not do that. Your sister works hard for you to study if you keep behaving like thi- he cutted you mid sentence.

\- I already told her that I COULD GET A JOB AND HELP HER, but she won't let me- He said, turning his face to her.

\- And I have told you that you don't know what is best for you! You have to keep studying!

\- You can't handle it all be your self and I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE, I CAN CHOOSE FOR MY OWN SELF! -He raised his voice, ok, this is getting out of hand.

\- THEN CHOOSE RIGHT, I WILL NOT BE HERE FOREVER TO HELP YOU FIX YOUR MESS! SO SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!

\- YOU, SHUT UP!

\- NO, YOU SHUT UP!

\- NO-

\- ENOUGH, You two quit it and sit! - The siblings mute and glance at me, they sat in silence. Cynthia had a strong blush covering her cheeks, she lowered her glance to the floor as she fixed her hair, Greg crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the other side.

I cleared my throat trying to calm my sudden exaltation. I speaked with a calm tone gaining the glance of both, sister and brother - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you like that.

\- No, it was our fault. We shouln't have to start fighting like that, I'm really sorry.

\- She's right.- he muttered softhening his glance, and looking at me.- We are sorry.

Well at least they agreed at something. I shot them a comforting glance and smiled trying to ease the atmosfer.

\- It's ok, let's discuss this without fighting. As I see you are having economic problems, I may could help you with that...- Cynthia held her hand up to stop me.

\- It-It's not that I am rejecting you, or I am not grateful to your offer, but I could not take money I didn't earn. It's one of my principles. - Her deep blue eyes looking directly at mine's. - I just wanted to ask you to convince Greg to get back at school and speak to him, he obeys you more than me. - Greg stayed silent to that statement.

\- I will try my best then.

\- Thanks, well, I need to hurry back at work, I just left to take Greg here and they will probably be mad at me. - She stud with a worried face.

\- I will talk to the owner, he would understand. - Her face show some calm.

\- Thanks you.- She put her hand in Greg's shoulder- I see you at dinner, don't come to late and evoid the lone streets. Want me to give you some money?

\- No, I am fine. Are you sure you will be ok alone? -He say with a concerned look.

\- I will be fine. Bye. - She waved at you and rushed to the door, closing it behind her.

They could fight a lot but they still worried about each other. I looked to Greg and bited my lip not knowing how to proced.

\- She worries too much. - He said softly- I wish she would let me help her.

\- I know, but it's her way to show that she wants the best for you.- I clapped my hands to focus his attention- Now, tell me what happened, why you punched a guy at her work. - Disgust draw at his face, as is the only thought of it got him angry.

\- A prick were oggling at her and making nasty comments with his friends, the piece of shit throw things in the floor to make her pick them. When one of them tried to touch her and I couldn't stand it anymore.

\- So you started a fight?- Honestly, he had really good reasons.- Well, I am not gonna say that I would had stand it either but you have to control your self a little more. You cannot go on life resolving problems through kicking asses. - We chuckled.

\- You should had see it, I broke that asshole's nose.- His smile widened with pride, his light brown eyes shined they were slightly clear and when he smiled they resembled to be orange.- Just because they were three they thought that I will back off, I'm no coward!.

In that moment I realised he had a few bruises in his face and arms. I just smiled, one couldn't prevent him from getting into fights. I knew, I had tried, the only thing I wished were that he could use that energy in something productive at least.

\- It sure had to be impresive, but I am supposed to reprimend you, so tell me why did they spelled you from school? - He got serious again and kept silent, a bad felling come to me.- What happened, Greg?

He hesistated, it must had to be bad if he wasn't sure about telling me.

\- They... They laughed at me, at my clothes, said that I was just a broke pittyful nobody. They trow my books to the dirt, said I didn't deserved them.- His eyes started to water a little.- And the rector did nothing, he was there and he did nothing. I took it upon my self and well, you know me, then the fucker intersided to defend them... I-I wasn't molesting them, I just wanted to talk and they treated me like if I were shit! I swear, he said I was lying, that I had started it and... and-

\- It's ok, I believe you. - His face reddened, it doesn't matter how any times I saw him crying it always broke my heart, even since he were a kid he were tremendously emocional and tended to get physical as well, I had lost the count the times I broke a discussion between him and another kid, took him aside and calmly ask what happened.

With time he started to lower his guard and tell me everything, but lately he only talks with Jason, I think is easier to him open with other guy but I still miss to see him blush any time he told her about a girl he liked, so adorable, it provoqued to pinch his cheeks.  
I put my hand in his shoulder to comfort him, he tensed a bit and then let out a deep breath. An idea crossed my mind.

\- Gregory?

\- Yes? - He evoided my glance while blinking rapidly to not let a tear slip out.  
  
\- Would you like to be part of my security staff? - I asked not sure if he would like the idea.- You'll have a job to help your sister, is not the best payed job but...

\- I will love it! - A huge smile draw on his face.

\- But you'll have to get back a school, the job will be part time so you would have time to attend school.- his smile faded.- And don't worry, there's plenty of others schools for you to go so I would ask Mia if she can find another for you... I really hope she doesn't mind. - i said scratching the back of my neck.

He agreed and left with a smile in his face, I called Cynthia and told her, she was reclutant a first but when I said that he would get back to school and was going to be with me she consented it.

\- As long as he is with you, I'm fine with it.- She sounded reliefed.

One year passed, he finished school without any more incidents, and dediqued full time to be my bodyguard, being with Jason helped him a lot, Jason teach him to choose his fights something that Cynthia and I always failed on doing. I think he sees him as a role model and I couldn't be happier about that.

\- Miss, we are in the place.- Jason said quietly. the building door was in front, I inhale deep taking courage.

\- Well my people, let's get in.

With that last sentence, Mia, my most trusted men's and me walked into the a building.


	2. Deep blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that only the seven souls can narrate the history throught their experience that way it would be easier to empathize with them.

Gaster gave a quick glance to his brother's frantic passing before taking seat at one of the wooden stools that were dispersed at the port, most likely put there by the ones who went fishing there early in the morning. He would have asked his brother to sit as well if he didn't knew it was pointless, asking Papyrus to rest was like asking Sans not to, a futile effort.

  
Anyone who took a glance of Papyrus nervous back and fort pace would though that something was deeply concerning him but in reality this was just his regular state, in the short ammount of time they were there he had removed the dirt from the floor, accommodate the wooden stools at a symetrical distance and organized the dusty boots of the fishers and their rusty fishing tools, by size and colour. Gaster that had found entertain in his little brother's perfectionism and endless energy focused his attention in his watch, 1:30 pm, they had plenty of time to spare.

  
The meet he arranged with the human lady, or The Miss from the west side as many in the city refered to her, wouldn't take place until 2:30 pm."Peculiar lady", Gaster thought to himself, it seemed that depending on who you asked in this city the view of her changed considerably, the people of her territory looked truly fond of her but the heads of the areas around her's got very differents persectives.  
The upper part of the city claimed that she was a foolish woman that squandered her grandfather's riches, the east side that she was a bosy bitch and should get back on the kitchen and the few humans that lived nearby and could be engaged in a conversation said that they'd like to live on her territory if "they weren't so deep in shit" or if she weren't single.

  
\- Human gossip. - Gaster muttered quietly to nobody as he lit a cigarette.

  
On his own experience all he could say about the lady was that she was an incredibly polite person and that she had a quiet kind of soothing voice, she sounded tired, sad even but sweet nonethenless. The only head that didn't refer to his kind as beasts and seem truly eager on welcoming him on her territory, in other circustances he would had gladly take her offer but leaving his territory was a risk he wasn't going to take.

  
Yes, he needed an ally, and she made the best candidate so far.

  
His relationship with the city wasn't the best either, in fact it felt like the city was expecting the smallest wrong step to kill them all, and knowing humans out numbered monsters Gaster thought wiser to play with their rules, at least as long as they knew them selves in a disadvantaged position.  
Patience and docility wasn't a common trait between monsters, so he was sure it was a pain in the ass for them to force them selves to behave that way but was far better than being underground.

  
The mind of Gaster flashed back to the ones that were still traped under that imponent mount, he pitied that young fish warrior that helped him to escape and the queen that stayed to bring support to the monster that couldn't make it out, but aside of them there wasn't others that he would particulary miss. When you spend 5 years traped on the castle dungeon trying to bring from the dead the son of your once friend, you don't get many oportunities to fraternize with anybody.

  
"FIVE. FUCKING. YEARS" His teeth gritted "That delusional horned bastard hold me hostage for five long agonic years!" The rage made an important amount of magic travel from the core of his soul to his bones as an electric jolt, the brief motion lasted not more than a second but was enough to make his soul ache unbearably hard. This just deepened his ire and the pain extended to the holes in the palm of his hands, the burning pain coming from them almost as strong as his anger.

  
Musting all force of self control he owned he counted down to 10 while clengsing and releasing his fists.

  
"Calm your self, Windings, or you might end up dusting yourself out of enfuriating by things that are buried in the past" A sardonic hard grin draw on his sharp fangs "Burried profundly as a matter of fact, good luck finding me now, my old friend" enjoying the lasts bits of his cigarette his set it off on the back of his old shoes.  
Meanwhile Papyrus found himself deeply focused on fixing the back of a boot, where did he found the hammer or the nails was a mystery.

  
\- Papyrus dear, I must ask, why are you so fixated on cleaning this old place?

  
\- MR. GASTER I EXPECTED THAT, UNLIKE OUR BROTHER SANS, YOU COMPREHENDED THE UMBEARIBLY IMPPORTANCE OF A NEAT SPACE OF WORK.

  
\- Oh, please Papyrus, you don't have to be formal with me. - He made a troubled face that did't went unadverted to Gaster. - But back to our subject, yes, I do comprehend it but this is not our space of work you shouldn't feel compelled to clean it.

  
\- MR. GASTE- I MEAN, BROTHER, SINCE YOU ARE PURSUING A PACIFISTIC APPROACH WITH HUMANS, TEACHING THEM THE CORRECT MAINTENANCE OF WORK STATIONS SEEMS LIKE THE PERFECT FIRST STEP TO GAIN THEIR SYMPATHY. - Papyrus explained, content with himself for being able to help, Gaster smiled fondly to his brother.

  
"He had grow so much and yet he hadn't change a bit, he's the same as he was when he was a babybones" A twinge of remorse bited him "I would had liked to see you grow, Papyrus"

  
\- I am sure they all be grateful. - He agreed an with that both skeletons returned their attentions to what they were doing.

  
He was about to trash the cigarette butt on the floor but in order to not let his little brother get ruined he just quietly walked outside.

  
The warm from the winter sun washed over him and the humid air with ocean scent filled his nostril, the sea extended as far as he could see, the waves crushed gently agains the coast and the seagulls flew deep in the sky, geting lost in the profundities of both sea and sky, for several seconds Gaster stayed still, mesmerized by the land scape before him.

  
Sometimes he forgot that they actually were outside.

  
Totally mute he rested his back against the wall and watched the birds arise with longing eyes, peace invaded his soul.

  
His unstable soul quiet and the realisation of a clear truth hit him, more than any other thing, more than what they could articulate, the deepest desire of every monster at heart was freedom, that shared hope was what make them colaborate to escape.

  
Most of the population resented the dictator they had as a king so when Gaster escaped from Asgore, monsters from snowding and waterfall helped him and his brothers to hide, but the Undergound wasn't wide enough, he couldn't hide forever.

  
He knew it won't be much longer before he found him, thats why he stole the determination he where experimenting with and with Sans help they managed to create a blaster, the strongest blaster he had ever made, and with Mrs. Toriel assistance, who were convinced by Sans or maybe by the fact that she hated Asgore much more than many other monsters.

  
They shot the barrier and weakened it enough to go out. Thats how they were here now. Yes, the outside world wasn't exactly a paradise, in fact it it appeared to be going downhill.Yes, humans were clearly hostile, "but to monsters it was quite common, nothing they couldn't handle" he thought.  
Yes, it would be the hell of a task to get their place in society.  
And now right now they only had a few of their posessions and gold but being able to see the sky and feel the breeze was worth everything. There wasn't a way they were going back.

  
\- BROTHER, HAVE YOU SEEN A MOP IN HE- Popping his head from wood door frame, Papyrus appeared with the hammer still on his hand.

  
Just like him, Papyrus got mute, Gaster sat in the floor and patted the side by him as a silent request, hesistantly the younger skeleton sat in a stiff position.

  
After long minutes of silence the ruming sound of the waves washed the tension on the atmosphere.

  
\- I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THIS BLUE. - Papyrus comented looking at the ocean, for the first time he looked off guard. - SANS SAYS THAT IT IS LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT REFLECTS THE COLOR OF THE SKY.

  
\- He is right, if you get closer to it you'll see that in reality it is just transparent. - Gaster explained. - In addition the color of the sky is also a reflection of the light of the sun over the diffraction that the atmosphere causes. Like a mirror inside another one.

  
As a monster of cience he loved explaining and learning and tended to got carried by that so he didn't noticed the admiration in the other skeleton eyes, Papyrus sudden laugh took him by surprise.

  
\- NYE HE HE, SANS AND YOU ARE SO SIMILAR, HE USED TO TELL US SO MANY THINGS ABOUT THE SKY AND THE STARS.

  
\- Us?

  
\- UNDYNE AND I. - The look on his eyesockets passed from contemplative to nostalgic, normally he wouldn't be so open but, even if Gaster felt like a stranger to him, the personality of his oldest brother remainded him to how Sans used to be a long time ago, before the death of their parents, before the rule of kill or being killed and before he gave up on life. - I BET THAT SHE WOULD HAVE LOVE TO SEE THIS.

  
Gaster took a look at his little brother's face covered in scars and wondered how he got them, he'd been away for so long, his brothers had grow without him, all alone and having to fight their way to live.

  
He wished he could get back in time, he wished he were there when they needed him.

  
\- I was thinking that I may be on fault with you. - Papyrus faced him with a confused look - What I mean is that it must be hard for you, you where leader of the king patrol before I came to your lives and right now you are a fugitive, apart of your friends and... I n ever asked you how you felt. - Gaster said in a sincere voice.  
Papyrus opened his mouth to say something but then they heard voices coming from inside, Gaster inspected his watch "Earlier than expected", Papyrus had got up and where peeking inside.

  
Two human ladies enter, pleasingly chatting and with their arms intertwined, right behind them two more humans, two males that observe the room with wary eyes, the smaller lady turns to say something to them and they seem to lower their guard a little.

  
\- THERE ARE FOUR HUMANS, TWO MALE AND TWO FEMALE. - The young skeleton attentively watches the humans inside, putting special attention to the one with the deep scar of a cut in it's face and the tall one with bandages in the knuckles. - THE FEMALE LOOKS MOSTLY HARMLESS BUT THE MALE ONES HAD CLEARLY BEEN IN FIGHTS BEFORE. - He quept mumbling ways to reduce them while Gaster slowly got up.

  
Sensing the way his brother where anticipating to confrontation he extended a hand to touch Papyrus shoulder, the action made him flinch and turn his attention back at him.

  
\- Remember, we are here to make a pacifist approuch, no fighting.


	3. First impressions can be though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the rough first encounter, monsters and humans are determined to co-exist to survive and with that their history would begin to write.

Chapter 3

I give an admiring look at the perfectly organized place secretly wishing I could get my office half as clean, I never realized how neatly kept this place was, a brief glance to my watch confirms me that we still have the quarter of an hour before it's time, interruting my conversation with Mia I turn around to speak with the boys.

\- We still have some time so if you want to go out and smoke. - Jason makes a gesture pointing out as asking if he can do it now, I nod affirmatively and he exits quietly.  
When I turn around I realize that Mia had already make herself confortable and had her nose burried on her book, by the look on her face I can tell she is on her "reading zone" and would blatantly ignore the world around her. I personally envy that charasteristic of her.

\- Miss Maryam, about those leyends books you were talking about... Miss Maryam? - Mia seemed totally inmersed on her book and something tells me that she must had reach an interesting part cause she was giggling at it.  
I sit in the table next to her.

\- Don't bother, Greg, no one can _catch_ her attention now, she is of_fish_ally out. - I giggle at my own pun, I can hear Mia grunt under her breath and the pun flies above Greg's head. - She is always like this when she gets a new book, wonder if she does it on _porpoise_, always giving me the _cod_ shoulder.

\- But Miss Maryam tends to be quiet, I wouldn't say she is ignoring you. - Mia shushes us, as amusing as it is to tease her I decide to not keep pushing, the last time the back of my head got hit by a book.

\- ha ha, I guess so. - Turning my attention to Greg's face, I notice a red and purple bruice that shows on his cheek as well as a small cut in his lip. - Greg could you come here please.

Even if he approaches with a questioning look he doesn't ask questions and does as he is told, once he is close enough I caressingly grab his face and pass my hands on the injury, inspecting it. Again he overdoit himself in the boxing training.

\- Why you always have to be so careless on your face? look at this bruice. - I take one hand on the back of his head and push him down so we get face to face.

Sending a reproching glance to the harmed cheek I gently pass my finger around it, as I thought it was swollen, it might need some ice, Cynthia won't be pleased, I bit my lower lip at the thought of how it must hurt while I think how can I do to ease the pain, passing my thumb on his lip I feel how he shivers and takes a deep breath.

\- I'm sorry, did I hurt you? It must be recent, look at how red it is. - At the thought that I might be making it worst I stop my examination.

\- I think you may have catch a fever too, your cheeks look red and feel warm, you shouldn't come to work like this. - To my concern the redness of his face had extended to all over his face and ears even.

\- I didn't thought it was tomatoes season already? - Mia comments with a sardonic smile, I give her an inquiring glance and she shruggers calmly. - Oh don't mind me I was reading a quote, as for our Gregory boy, I think he is better than fine.

Jason has finished his cigarrete quickly and was approuching us silently, he made me a hand gesture as to inform me that he didn't saw anybody in the front.  
He made two steps on our direction when the back door slam open.

The making everyone turn to look at there. The one who have made that thunderous entrance was no other than a monster, a skeleton looking monster, I felt my eyes widen in total disbelieve at the shight.

He's tall.  
He's so very tall.

With an imponent height, the skeleton monster towered over Greg at least by a head and a half and while that was the first thing to catch my attention about him, I couldn't dismiss the extrangeness of his attire, wearing a pitch black medieval armor and long vermillon boots he looked from a different age, almost like a knight but without the helmet or the sword, something that specially draw my interest was his long scarf, it was almost as long as him and at first it gave me the impression of being a cape. The clothes resembled the paintings in the mythological books Mia found on the library.

\- He has a weapon! - I hear Jason say and Greg instinctively placed himself in front of us in a protecting way, the monster had put himself in a defensive position too, protecting someone behind him.

Everything happened so fast that didn't had time to say anything but the moment I saw Jason taking out his gun a cold shiver ran up my spine.

\- WAIT! - I screamed, sounding terrified. - Don't shoot. - Everyone froze on their places, I could feel my heartbeat inside my chest, taking a painful gulp before speaking I looked at the monster directly in the sockets. - Sir, please, lower your weapon.

\- HIM FIRST. - I nod at him and look directly at Jason, he hesistates but lowers it in the end.

\- Now throw yours. - Greg said. The monster breaks his defending possition but does not unhands the hammer. - I said trow it.

Greg takes a step fowards, I grab his shirt to keep him close, I know that he is expecting the slighless sign of hostility to break into a fight.

\- ARE YOU BLIND HUMAN? I NO LONGER HOLD ANY WEAPON.

Greg tries to take another step but I prevent him.

\- Papyrus, what have we accourd? No fighting. - A familiar voice spoke from behind. - I presume they refer to your tools.

The monster named Papyrus looks at the hammer with a surprised expression, it seems that he can move his skeletal face features the same way a human would, the sharp fangs I didn't get to notice before twist in a mocking grin.

\- THIS? THIS MERE ARTIFACT DOES NOT REACH TO MINIMUM STANDARDS TO BE CONSIDER A PROPER WEAPON TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS. - With a indignated huff he leaves the hammer on a table.

I take this as an opportunity to get a better view of the owner with the familiar voice, standing in a elegant way was another skeleton monster, he wasn't as tall as the one addressed Papyrus but just by a few centimetres. His clothes despite of looking more contemporary were still llamative,he was wearing a opaque red lab coat and a large black coat with matching pants and shoes, everything from his posture to his clothes give the sensation of a sharp inteligent person.

The fact that he had scar like cracks on boths his eye sockest and pointy fangs, just like the other one, didn't pass unadverted to me and neither did to Jason or Greg that were warily staring at both monsters.

I finally realized of the peculiar red light shining brightly inside the place the eyeball should be, and I could only assume that they functionated like pupils. Mr. Papyrus was, by the moment, too busy in a staring contest with Greg, they were looking in a way that made it seem as if they were sizing each other, while the unnamed one was solely focused on Mia, that looked as intrigued by him as he was of her.

\- Mr. Gaster, I assume. - Trying to break the tense atmosphere I extended my hand to the lightly shorter monster. - It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

\- Oh indeed, the pleasure is mine.- He shaked my hand carefuly as if he feared to harm me, I realized of the big size difference compared to his but what catched my attention the most were the circular holes this ones had and how it was possible to see right throught them. - I must say that my dear little brother didn't had any intention of harming any of you, Isn't it right, Papyrus?

I actually had to move my head upwards to look at him.

\- THAT IS CORRECT, HUMAN, THE MARVELOUS PAPYRUS HAD NO INTENTIONS TO HURT ANY OF YOU. - He said in a humoristcally solem way, if it weren't for the seriousness of his face I would had thought he was joking. - AS LONG AS NONE OF YOU TRIED ANYTHING I WOULD HAVE BEEN FORCED TO HAR-

\- Papyrus! What are insinuating? Apologize immediately. - Interrupted Mr. Gaster, being honest he looked more indignated than any of us.

Now that no one is in danger I laugh some of my previous fear off.

\- Hahaha There is no need for that, we all lose our tracks at the moment. - I said trying to prevent the brothers from fighting. - Mr. Papyrus isn't it? It's a pleasure to meet you too.

\- OF COURSE IT IS A PLEASURE FOR YOU TO MEET ME, HUMA- A cold stare from the eldest brother made him rethink his trace of words, Mia and I giggled. - NEVERTHELESS WHO IS THE MOST GLAD THE MARVELOUS PAPYRUS SHARES YOUR GLEE.

He effusively shake my hand making me almost lose my balance, he had an impressive strength and an energetic way of move and talk.

No one can doubt his self love, as chaotic as it seem, Mr.Papyrus personality resulted quite charming on his own way, many of us would like that amount of confidence.

\- I take this oportunity to present you my right hand and best friend, Miss Maryam. - Mia that at some point find the way to hide behind me gets out of her hidding.

\- P-Pleased to meet you. - Mia say under her breath, shyly she extended her hand, Mr. Gaster were the first one to catch her hand, cooping it even more delicately than before.

\- The pleasure is mine, I couldn't help but notice, but perhaps that book is Alice in wonderland? - Mia's face iluminate at the remark.

\- Yes, it is, are you familiar with it? - She smiled inquiringly - How? I mean... - The red lights inside Mr. Gaster sockets shined so brightly it tinted with light his cheekbones.

\- I read it when I was investigating human literature. Much of human writing comes down to the underground by the river. - He anwers her not formuled question. - have you reached the chapter when she first encounters with the cheshire cat?

\- I've read it entirely already, but I give it a second read, it feels as if ends too soon. - Gaster nods gravely. - I love the interactions between Alice and the cheshire cat.

\- The way he openly question her sanity, don't you think is a reflection of how she internally questions herself. - By this moment I can see the same expression of plain boredoom in Greg and Mr. Papyrus face's, I would interside but being the first time I saw Mia speak so excitingly with someone she has just met I can't bring my self to pinch their bubble.

\- I particulary enjoyed the feeling of traveling inside someone else's mind, and the way the book represents the transition to childhood to puberty.

\- Puberty? I sorry but I am not quite familiar with the concept. - And just as quickly Mia's muttering and stuttering came back, her blush increasing as she tries to give any kind of explanation, I take the oportunity to meddle and save my friend.

\- I think that is a subject that could be explained later, as for what got us reunited today.

\- You are right! Please, take a seat.

One hour after.

Coming to an agreedment was quite easy, Mr. Gaster requeriments weren't many, he wanted to buy the land the monsters were occupying and start to build but they could't do that because there isn't any legal procedure for monsters to do that, yet. In the end we agreed on buying it together, it is going to by under my name and they would use it to stablish them selves, and as long as they compromised to bring jobs and protection to our territory the deal would remain.


	4. Troubled hearts and long nights.

Chapter 4

I look through the window car while we go back to the office, my mind keep running in circles, trying to decide if I did make the right choice.

As my grand father used to say, there is no small decissions when you are in charge of other people.

Every action follows a reaction, every path has its consecuenses.

And here I am wishing I could be the only one who has to endure them.

Taking a look outside I can see it had already darkened, the first stars are starting to shine as the sun hides behind the sea, the sky change it's colours to purple and dark blue.

I can see some houses at the side of the route with their lights on, remind me of all the people who depends on my decissions, who would suffer first handed the consecuences of my mistakes, entire families who rely on me to protect them. I know it's been so hard for them, life haden't been kind with us lately and I swear I'm trying anything to help, but I can't do magic and now I desesperate.

The city feels like battle field, with blood on the streets almost every night, guns being sell like candy while there is kids starving and families begging for cents because they had lost or can't find a job in this destroyed economy.

But that doesn't stop them, does it?  
They don't even bat an eyelid when they terrorize my people.

The mafia keep getting on disputes for power and it is the last thing I need, the last thing we need.  
Every day I feel the weight of my responsabilities grew heavier on my shoulders.

Everything seem so easy when they were here, living felt so easy when they were with me, and now I feel lost.

What can I do to help?  
What can I do?  
I hate to feel this way, so weak, uncapable of anything.  
I am not even capable to keep an strong front.

I miss them so much.

That old familiar pain in my chest and throath comes again, an invisible weight closes them making it hard to breath, my nails dig painfully on my hand as I try to keep the tears from falling. I've lost the count of times that I've done this same thing before.

I can't cry.  
They count on me, I can't show weakness.  
If I crumble, who would stand for them?  
I'm not the only one that had lost loved ones, I have no right to cry, not now.

I repeat this on my head but the tears keep pushing to come out, increasing the force with I dig my nails I finally manage to keep them inside.

Suddenly I feel someone else's hand over mine, keeping me from hurting my self any longer.

Mia takes my hand and gently cares it before holding it between hers.

Taking a deep breath I try to give her a reasuring smile but she just responds by giving me a worried look, I know she can see right throught me, no matter how many masks I wear, how many smiles I fake, she always knows.

\- Are you ok? - Asks in a whisper. I take a look on my friend not knowing how to bait off the subject, instead I hug her trying to express all the gratitude I feel for having her by my side.

I do it thightly with all my fear of lossing her in this dangerous city where they take what you love the most.

I can't keep loosing the ones I love, I don't think I could to support it.

\- Of course I am. - And I hug her as if she would vanish from my grip.

\- Y-You are taking out the air of my lungs. - she says patting my back and a giggle escape from me.

Feeling my chest a little lighter I give a big smile, she smiles in return looking reliefed, I hate to worry her with my problems so seeing her, now, easy smile calms the storm in my head.- I'm sorry, I have this breathtaking streng, you know. - she giggles and the knot on my throath eases, I feel safe again.

\- Seriously, you are the only person who finds those lame puns funny. - Amy says faking a consterned voice. - You are lucky you are pretty young lady.

She mocks her grandmother words when she first knew me while pinches my cheek, and I can't contain my laugh.

I grimace at her and stick out my tongle in a childish attemp to respond.

\- Still cute. - Greg says, it takes him some seconds to realize he said that out loud, he gets flustered as he cover his mouth.

Such adorable kid.

\- What's cute? - The devilish smile un Mia's face grows wider. - You mean my friend?

\- I wasn't, I mean yes, but that's not what I...

\- Pretty, then, you think your boss is pretty, Gregory boy?

\- No! - Greg answers, he really does not like to be interrupted, since easy to make him mad, Mia founds divertiment on mock him and getting on His nerves.

I know I should told her to leave him but I honestly like seeing them being so friendly, it took a long time for her to lower her guard with Greg.That's why it took me by surprise how easily she got involved in a conversation with Mr. Wingding.

\- You don't think so? - Jason asks not taking the sight out of the road, Jason not you too.

\- Just say what you feel about her, you seriouly think she isn't pretty?

Mia is a persistent person and would continue on torment him so I take the silence made while they wait for Greg to answer to save him.

\- Guys, stop torturing Greg or I'll start telling jokes. - I menace them.

\- Nooo, everything but that.

\- You could say this is my... Pun-nishment to you.

\- Nooooo, that's horrible make it stop.

Jason and Greg, who looks way more relaxed now, laugh at Mia over reaction. The rest of the travel goes calmly, we talk about little things while Jason drives in silence.

I enjoy the calm they bring me, but my worries keep resounding in the back of my head no matter how much I try to distract my self.

Once we arrive, Mía and I, exit the car and enter the office, leaving the lights off I make my way across the dark to the principal office to gather some documents and put the important ones aside while turning on my desk lamp.

Mia enters the room with her bag and her coat put, when she sees what I am up to her face changes into a frown, I simply respond with an apologetic smile.

\- You are gonna stay late in the office again. - I can tell she is looking to the bags under my eyes, they've got thicker lately.

\- It's just for tonight, there's some things I want to check, some numbers that need to by rounded won't take much time.

\- That's what you said last night and un the morning I found you sleeping on your desk. - I try to laugh it off but she gets more serious, concern growing in her face. - Could you talk to me? Why I feel that you keep on bottle things inside your chest?

Cuping her face in between of my hands, I look in her eyes and give her a reasuring smile.

\- it's fine, stop worrying your self, everything is going to be fine. - she doubts for a second but smiles as well, I kiss her forehead and now she is all red. -Oh, I didn't thought it was tomatoes season already.

\- Ha ha, how funny.

\- Oh, I was just cuoting that phrase in Alice in Wonderland that doesn't exist.

\- So you knew? - She says

\- Of course I knew, by the way, stop being so harsh on Greg, would you? He is just a little boy. - Mía rolls her eyes.

\- Oh c'mon I was just fooling around with him besides he is just five years younger than you.

\- Still a baby. - I say as I deny with my head. - He still doesn't know he's going to be, yet.

\- But he sure knows what he wants. - she gives me a grin that had write "if you know what I mean" all over it. - you have him eating of your hand and...

\- Well, you have to get going now, it is getting tardy and nana Is going to kick my ass if I send you home too late.

\- Are you kicking me out?

\- Nooo... Yes.

\- Alright, alright I would stop bothering you two... For now.

We start giggling and walking towards the exit. Outside the boys wait patiently for us.

Greg tries to convince Jason about going to get a drink at Mr. Morris bar, Jason who looks rather tired lits his cigarette and responds with an extenuated nod, Greg face's iluminates and he starts to celebrate.

\- Man's night! Man's night! - He cheers and shakes Jason's arm, Jason has to look of "what have I got my self into" in his face.

Something tells me that Cynthia doesn't know and won't be happy about this but it won't be me the one who is gonna snitch on them.  
I clear my throath in an attemp of getting their attention, Greg stops his cheering to look at me and Jason lifts his face looking at me from the córner of his eyes.

\- Jason can I ask you for a last favor, could you please make sure Mia gets safely to her home?

\- Yes, Miss. - He says as he opens the back door of the car for Mia.

\- Good night, guys. Take care, ok? - I wave at them and Greg press the horn twice to say good bye, Jason gives him a murdering glance and I break out with laugh. - Have fun, boys! Greg, don't get home too late or you're gonna get your sister to worry!

\- Good bye, missy! - he yells and they part, I watch them go for a few seconds before entering the quiet office.

Inside Is quite dark but I make my way to my desk by memory, I sit on my chair by the lamp and start reading the documents I have on my desk.  
Lately I've been staying until late in the night in here, rereading papers, finishing some documents and fixing anything I find that's not right, thanks to that I don't really have much job to do besides checking everything is correct.

I do my best to get my self tired in hope that I would get to my house so wasted I'll fall sleep inmediatly, but I keep on staying later and later, and when I get home I lay awake on my bed waiting for sleep to come, if I had to be honest being with my self has become a nightmare lately.

I chuckle at that thought, I remember enjoying being by my self, alone in my house to hear the radio or cook something to eat with my father when he got back from the bakery, those used to be my treasured moments of peace, now I can't stand the lonelyness of my home.

My house Is now dark and silent, just like this room, but at least I can get my head ocuppied on my tasks in here.

Everything seems on rule at the second time I check on the formularies, once all of them are archived I turn my attention to the clock who moves slowly it's needles with an arrhythmically tick. It almost seem to be warning me that it's late, that I should be aheading home and get ready for tomorrow but my tired body just sunks furder in my chair.

My eyes dart from the clock to my mail, old letters from Luca pile neatly.

Luca and I had been friends since we were in diapers, we were both children of the sons of the heads of the organiced crime.

I never liked to associate the word crime to my grandfather but it is better to face it, not all of my grandfather bussiness were entirely legal, I make no good fooling my self. His grandfather was close to mine and we meet at a young age.

We made friends and grow together, now he is in his family natal country, not because he wanted to but because his grandfather thought he needed an "time out" to get him straight.

\- As if it were possible. - I whisper caresing the golden ring that hangs from my necklace, I chuckle thinking on how he must be flirting with some gal at this very time.

Luca sends me a letter when he remembers to, that could be three in a week or one every two months, it looks as if he's having fun by the way, he met the love of his life almost five times in the span of time he's been away.

He always has been a free spirit, doing exactly what he wants no matter what, where or who could be against.

Still remember that before I entered collage we used to sneak out of our homes at night to dance and drink until our feet ache and head spin, it was quite the adventure with the alcohol ban back then, my father didn't like him one bit as I remember, not many people did maybe it's for the way he portrays him self but Luca it's not someone who gives a damn about it.

He might be blind drunk now, that's a possibility.

The idea gets in my head as I give a second look at the clock, one drink or two won't be the end of me, I deserve a rest, just for one night I could forget my obligations, drink and dance until the sun brings me back to reality

I can almost hear Luca agressibly agree with me and with that mind set I get up, gather some money and go to the exit.

A cold breeze gets trought the door giving me goosegumps, I shut the door back close and search for anything warm to wear.

\- Hell no, I'm not getting frozen like an ice cube.

I look in the wardrobe to find something to wear but aside of many of my grandfather old coats I don't get to find something for me.

I was about to give up when I notice at the bottom of the wardrobe it's a large wine red coat hanging, I bought it on an impulsive purchase but never wear it, always thought that it was too eye catching and extravagant then, and unproper now.

\- I guess begers can't be choosers. - As I put it on I can feel how soft and cozy it is inside, it goes down up to my knees hidding almost completely my body.

Putting it on in front of the mirror and spining around I began to like it more and more, looking at the back it has a hood, I decide that this is what I am going to wear.

When I go out the cold wind hits my cheeks so I hide my face deeply on hood.

Outside there's not even a soul, everyone is inside their houses, probably fast asleep tired from a long day of work my common sense tells me that I should be doing the same, that I should be returning to my house and go to sleep because tomorrow was another heavy day of work but my common sense can go screw it self tonight.

Tonight I am up to please my self, I would be selfish for just one night and then go back to my normal life.

I walk the lone streets going to one of Luca's favourite bars, as I get closer to it I get further of my own territory so I hide my face even more.  
There's odds of me returning home with some bullet holes if I don't.

Teenagers go to the same direction as me running and cheering joyfully I smile to my self until some sketchy looking man discussing at the end of the street catch my attention, they don't seem to be up for nothing good so I rush my pace and cross to the other sidewalk.

The closer I get to the bar the brighter the lights get, neon lights shine on blue, red and yellow dazzling my eyes and forcing me to narrow them, energic music bost against the walls of the establishments numbing the senses, people get in and out of the place some laugh and chat, some stumble around too high on only them knows what, around there's some who wait their chance to get in, while a couple of couples, ignoring everyone around, give them selves in the passion of the moment.

I clench my fist with the money in it, my previous corauge disapeared leaving me doubtful and standing in front of the bar.

This is not my place, this is definitely not where I want to be, maybe if I were with Luca.

Feeling like an idiot I began to retrace my steps when I hear screamings followed by a gun shot, everyone starts to run in different directions, it seems that the discussion I saw earlier escalated on the wrong way, I see a girl from the group looking everywhere with a panicked expression and tearful eyes.

\- Michael! - she cried, I cross the sea of people to her. - Michael, where are you?

Another shot gun exploded and she fell on her knees, the persons are pushing each other desesperated to run away. When I finally get to her she is shivering and crying White her legs close her chest.

\- Hey, are you hurt? - in between of her tears she just manage to shake her head no. - Can you get up?

She tries but her legs doesn't seem to keep steady, a third shot gun and more screaming, fuck this is going worst by worst. This is why I hate coming to this part of the city.

\- I don't know where's Michael! - She sobs.

\- Ok, I need you to get up, ok? I promise you we'll find Michael once we get out of here but you have to help me, can you?

I grap my arm around her and we start walking out of this place, it took almost all my streng to lift her, not because she were particularly heavy , people keep on hitting each other and her eyes searches, looking in the multitude.

\- Louanne! - A young man shouts.

\- Michael! I am here, Michael! - We run to him and she hugs him the second she gets close enough.

\- Kids, just get away from here. Go home.

\- She helped me Michael. -The girl turns to look at me with grateful eyes before going pale. - You are- you- you...

I shut her mumbling with a warning glance.

\- It doesn't matter, just go. - They nod and began to leave, she turns again.

\- Thank you, miss!

\- Thanks for helping my Louanne. - He hold her tight close to him.

I give them a quick smile and gesture them to rush and go. I make my way at the opossite direction entering a dark alleway that gets to my territory.

\- Well ain't I the luckiest one. - I say to my self in a groan. - always choosing right, genius.

If someone saw me angrily gesturing to nothing would assume I kinda crazy, luckily this side of the city has been empty since the big crash, the old industrial side is now deserted.

Still, I see the lights on in inside of a building, I forgot that monsters live here now, what could be the odds of finding Mr. Gaster tonight. Once I get closer to my territory my eyes land on Mr Morris's bar.

\- I guess I've come all this way. - Just get in for a quick purchase and get out, simple enough.  
Inside it's empty, Mr. Morris is on the counter polishing the sparking clean wooden table, he smiles to me when he sees me.

I should had come here to began with.

\- Miss? What do I own the honor. - His eyes filled with age lines as his smile widened, even if he was a strong looking man one could tell by the slight shake on his hands that he had left Is younger days behind.

\- I've come for a drink, mister. - I return the smile and sit on one the wooden sits at the side of the counter.

\- Lucky me it's all have. - He becomes cheerful and serves me a beer. - On the house.

\- Don't you dare, I've come here to pay. - I state frankly and take a long sip of my drink.

\- You seem tired, missy, long night?

\- Long day, Mr. Morris. - days felt as if the grew longer but I haven't come to here to sour this man's night with my complaining. - but it's just another day of many, we always have tomorrow.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You reached the end of the chapter, that could mean three things:  
One) You liked it and read it until the end.  
Two) You hated it, but you are a masochist, so you read it until the end  
Three) You just skipped all the chapter and came to read the next note. (That indicates that you really like my notes, in wich case I'm flattered... but, please, read the story).
> 
> Either way, I am just happy that I could have got your attention and I really hope that you enjoy reading it. I know that in this chapter monsters does not appear besides of mention, in the next chapter that changes, I just needed to present some of the main characters that are the seven souls (I will not point wich character is wich but I think you'll figure out by the small clues).
> 
> And that must be all so see you in the next chapter, bye.


End file.
